


The old tropes are the best

by Pr0ngz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confined Space, Fluff, Forced Proximity, James Potter is a medling little shit, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sirius Black is NOT a drama queen, Trapped in a cupboard, thank u very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pr0ngz/pseuds/Pr0ngz
Summary: Sirius and Remus have to hide in a little cupboard in the middle of the night to avoid getting caught by Filtch.You know the deal.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	The old tropes are the best

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a very long time and this is just a small exercise for me to dip my toes back into writing.  
> Any and all feedback is appreciated! I'm just trying to get to grips with what sort of dynamics and characterisations I want with these characters.

Sirius sat propped up against the tree overlooking the lake, his muggle studies book forgotten in his lap and he groaned "Fuck off, Jamie."

"I'm serious." James insisted, sitting up straighter.

"No, I'm Sirius and Moony absolutely hasn't been sniffing around Mary Clearwater." Sirius felt bile rise into his throat and he gritted his teeth, "Remus hasn't been sniffing around Mary. Remus doesn't like her like that. He probably doesn't even know how to sniff around a girl." He felt hysteria bubble inside of him, Remus doesn't pay attention to girls. He never has. It's the only thing Sirius can hold onto to.

James rolled his eyes and lay back on the grass, "Do you think Evans would shag me?"

Sirius snorted and felt the pressure building in his chest ease at the change of subject, "Yeah Prongs, the day Lilly Evans shags you is the day Snivelus washes his hair."

James let out a long sigh and proper himself up on his elbows and looked over at Sirus "About as likely as you and Moony going full doggy style then? I might actually be in luck then."

It almost gave Sirius whiplash by how fast he turned to look at James, a scowl on his face and a burning rage in his heart, "It's not like that and you know it." He gritted out, ready to disembowl his best friend, his brother, right there without any remorse.

"Merlin Pads," James snorted and lay back nonchalantly again, as though he wasnt seconds from having an AK thrown at his chest, "It was a joke." Sirius visibly relaxed before James added; "sort of."

"We aren't doing this again." Sirius was already packing up his books and coming up with an allaby for James sudden death, 'no really minister, I dont know how that unforgivable came out of my wand, it must have been the giant squid.'

"Oh come on, don't storm off, we have to talk about it sometime." James rolled his eyes like Sirius was the unreasonable one.

"No. We don't." Sirius hissed through clenched teeth and, now standing, his dragon hide boots so close to James skull it was almost too tempting. "We don't talk about it. We don't even talk about that there is something to talk about we don't - fucking shit." Sirus was cut off by the figure of Remus Lupin coming over the small hill towards them. Sirus wanted to die there and then. Remus had a huge smile plaster on his face and he gave Sirus a salute as he approached, his gorgeous scruffy hair blowing in the wind, his robes hanging off of his body like he was sculpted by the gods themselves.  
James sat up on his elbows again and gave a wave, sending a smirk Sirus' way. Once he was close enough Remus' smile faded and he looked Sirius up and down. "Are you in the middle of a strop?" He asked, trying to fight a smile as Sirius groaned and stamped down one of his heavy boots.

"I am not in a strop! James is being an arse and I hate him." Sirius protested, stroppily. 

"Awww" Remus sniggered and pulled Sirius' robe up over his shoulder where it had fallen down, "Is Prongs being nasty?" He cooed and Sirius wanted to lean into Remus and accept the coddling but also punch him in his unessassarily beautiful nose. Anger did subside though and he let out a huff of a laugh and kicked James elbow making him fall flat onto his back.

"Knob head." James laughed as he rubbed the back of his head that had smacked against the grass. 

"Now now, boys." Remus swung an arm around Sirius' shoulder "Are we working on the map tonight?"

Sirius wrapped his arm around Remus' waist under his robe and let himself lean Into the embrace, pointedly ignoring James raised eyebrow and smug grin as he answered, "I cant tonight, Evans' helping me with Potions." 

That conniving bastard. Sirius scoffed, "Is that what they're calling it now?"

James shrugged and started to get up, "with any luck I wont be back tonight. If you two want to do the second quarter and I'll do the rounds with Wormtail tomorrow night. Deal?" 

Sirius was absolutely going to kill him.

*****

"I cant believe the prick took the cloak." Sirius seethed from where he was pressed up against Remus is a store room at the back of a class, which Sirius was convinced lead out into another passage but by times they'd figured it out they heard the tell tale sound of Filtch and his mogie sulking about and heading into the classroom. 

"Shhhh." Remus hushed him, his breath ghosting over the back of Sirius' neck. 

Sirius couldn't cope with this, his entire back has Remus plastered up against it and one of his hands was gripping the side of his shirt and the other holding his shoulder in place. 

It felt like an eternity already and he thought he was going to explode when he heard Filtch pull up a chair and opened what sounded like a packet of food.

"Dont think he gets paid to lounge about stuffing-" Sirius was silenced by Remus' hand coming to clasp around his mouth.

"Merlin! Shut. Up." His whisper was harsh and for a moment they heard the crinkling stop before resuming again and they both deflated in relief. 

Sirius dropped his head back against the chest behind him and looked up at Remus in the dark, his hand still over his mouth. Remus looked down at him with a warning look that quickly melted away into something Sirius hadn't seen before and he felt Remuss hand tighten around his shirt and he felt himself get brought in even closer, just a fraction but it was enough for Sirius breath to catch and eyes to give away his shock.

Remus seemed to catch himself and he dropped his hand immediately and tried to step back from Sirius but didnt manage to create any space at all. "Sorry." He whispered.

Sirius gulped and couldn't control the words that came stumbling out of his mouth, this time managing to keep his voice down. "Do you fancy Mary Clearwater?"

Remus was clearly take aback by this question and it took him a minute to reply, "No? Why do you think that?"

"James said you did."

Sirius wasnt looking at Remus but could practically feel him rolling his eyes, "Prongs needs to keep his nose out of other peoples buisness. He told me last week about your thing with Marcus Zabini."

"WHA-" The hand was over Sirius' mouth again and thankfully, in the distance a loud metal crash echoed down the hallway followed by quick footsteps and muffled laughter. 

"Oi!" They could hear Filtch shoot up out of his chair and the sound of running footsteps out of the classroom. 

Sirius grabbed Remus hand and pulled it down from his mouth but didnt let go of it, just held onto it against his collar bone. "Nothing happened between me and Zabini and James knows that!"

"Right.." Remus didnt make a move to leave the cupboard or remove his hand, "I partnered with Mary in Herbology last week. She's not my type."

Sirius frowned, it was getting getting weird talking like this, facing away but he couldn't make his body move, "You have a type? You never said you had a type. What's your type?"

Remus laughed softly and pressed his forehead to the top of Sirius hair, "Not Rose, for starters." Remus' hand clenched in Sirius grip then relaxed, when he spoke again his voice was heavy "Are we really going to talk about it? Now? In here?"

Sirius wanted to throw up, "Talk about what?"

"Y'know..the reason why Prongs would try and make me jealous.. "

Sirius scrunched his eyes shut and took in a deep calming breath, the darkness and confinement of the cupboard actually helping his panic, it was like it wasnt real, what happens in the cupboard stays in the cupboard, "Were...you jealous?"

"Not really... I-"

Sirius felt hysteria bubble inside of him, he'd read it wrong, this wasnt happened how he thought, the cupboard hadn't magically made Remus love him, "Yeah..no..sure. Good to known i'm free to go fuck Zabini if I want then." Sirius snapped and went to move away. He was reaching for the door but was stopped by Remus pulling him back against him and wrapping his arms around his middle. He felt Remus' face against his shoulder, facing away from his ear.

"Don't..." Remus sighed, "Just.." 

"No, no, I get it Moony. Everything's fine. All good. No worries. Not a problem. You know what Jamie's like, thinks he knows everything." Sirius blabbered but couldn't bring himself to try and move away again when Remus was holding him so nicely.

"Pads... I wasnt jealous because I know when James is bullshitting." Remus admitted and loosened his grip a bit now he'd said what he needed to. "But..for the record.. I would. You know."

"What?"

"Be jealous. If you went and fucked Zabini."

Sirius leant his head back so his neck was exposed and pressed against remuss and he let out a long sigh, "Because you fancy Zabini or me?" 

"Zabini isn't my type." Remus admitted and turned his head so his nose was pressed against the side of Sirius' neck and hid his face.

The cupboard. The beautiful sweet magic cupboard. The cupboard where your dreams come true. The cupboard of secrets and desire. Sirius loved this cupboard. 

"Right..good. just so you know.. I was jealous about Rose."

Remus huffed a laugh against Sirius neck and placed a kiss there, like it was normal, like it was an every day occurrence. Just a couple of friends in a cupboard kissing necks. "No shit."

"Hey." Sirius whined and turned his head, pushing Remus' away just enough that they were eye level, nose level, mouth level. "Dont make fun of me."

Remus' smile could have been seen in the darkest cave on the darkest nights. It light up Sirius' entire being to see it. He felt he could live a million lives just in the beautiful moments when Remus smiled like that. He couldn't help himself from bridging the gap between them and finally pressing his lips against the others.


End file.
